Elf Wizard
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots about Harry as an elfling/elf. Written for various challenges. Various warnings, ratings and types.
1. Hidden Children

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the challenges The Crossover Boot Camp, Snakes and Ladders Challenge, One Million Words Added, A Bit of Motivation Competition, If You Dare Continued Challenge, and the Disney-A-Thon Challenge.**

**Prompts: recondite and lonesome and write about someone learning a new language/culture (John Smith), Disturbia by Rihanna.**

**Hidden Children**

Lord Elrond frowned as he stood in the doorway to the library and stared at his long time friend with a worried expression on his face. The old Istar seemed more older and fragile compared to the last time Lord Elrond had seen him. An expression of thoughtfulness and determination shone on his face as he looked into the flames dancing happily in the fireplace in an attempt to keep the living room warm in the middle of the cold winter they were going through. Unable to take anymore Lord Elrond stepped forwards alerting his friend to his presence.

"_Good Afternoon_," Gandalf said in his home tongue on reflex without thinking only to let out a tired groan when he saw Lord Elrond's confused expression. "Please forgive me my friend, I have just finished talking to someone in my mother language and I forgot to swap back to a more...understandable language."

"It is alright my friend, I myself have done it several times before," Lord Elrond said as he offered Gandalf a smile. "May I ask what is bothering you?"

"Bothering me?" Gandalf asked, startled slightly. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Do not try and hide things from me Gandalf, we have known each other far too long for that," Lord Elrond replied with a stern look on his face. "You trust me Gandalf, I promise you that I will not go off and gossip like a common maid."

"No, I suppose you would not, would you," Gandalf chuckled as he ran a hand through his beard. "Very well, if you want to listen to an old man's worries pull up a seat."

Deciding that it was best to keep his mouth closed about the odd wording that came out of the Istar's lips Lord Elrond walked over the White Wizard and took the seat next to him. Their eyes met and Lord Elrond suddenly found himself feeling very young and naive as he gazed into Gandalf's twinkling blue eyes that held a hint of stress and worry.

"I guess it is best to just start at the beginning, you see us Istar's do not suddenly just drop down on this planet, old, wise and powerful. No, we come from another world where we grow up and learn just like any other race, and just like any other race there are several types of Istars," Gandalf explained as he turned and gazed straight ahead. "There are magic users who become Istar's and go to various other worlds to protect people there, There are some magic users who never leave the home world while other magic users just do not have what it takes to become an Istar. That is the base of things, do you understand?"

At Lord Elrond's silent nod Gandalf continued speaking.

"Good, well amongst these many kinds of magic users there are those who are not human, just like the many races here, one race has split into two halves leaving a noticeable difference between the two different branches of the same race," Gandalf said as he paused to make sure that Lord Elornd understood him. "This race is the magic users version of your race Lord Elrond, Elves."

"Elves? Istari Elves?" Lord Elrond repeated in shock only for his eyes to grow wide when Gandalf nodded his head seriously. "Amazing, I would of never of guessed. What do they look like? What do they live as long as us? Are they-

"Slow down, give an old man a chance to reply," Gandalf said with a chuckle as he cut Lord Elrond off. "As for Elves...there are two different types of elves, there are House Elves which are small creatures with big bat like ears that love to serve and will do almost anything to please their masters and mistresses if they are treated correctly. As for the other type...this is where the problem starts."

"The problem starts?" Lord Elrond asked in confusion, a frown on his face. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Elves...High Elves in my home world are the same as the Elves in this world, the only difference is the little fact that they can use magic as good, if not as better, as a human magic user," Gandalf explained as he remembered his own surrogate grandson. "They are classed as a magical creature through...as an animal who have little rights. Some close minded people are so close minded about none humans that they are trying to get even those few rights that the High Elves have taken away from them."

Lord Elrond hated to ask but he had to. "What...what about the Elflings?"

"Their parents have taken to hiding their Elvin heritage by using glamour's, until they are old enough to have a glamour placed on them the parents go into hiding," Gandalf replied as he ran a hand through his long beard. "Because Elflings and Elves age at a much slower age compared to humans the parents are resorting to feeding their children a potion which is a mixture of herbs to try and speed up their growth..."

"They are taking away thousands of years of their children lives!" Lord Elrond objected as he looked at Gandalf in shock. "How could they do such a thing?"

"As a parent you should understand that it is better that your children have had a happy pain free life full of happiness and love compared to a long life full of pain and misery," Gandalf said as he gazed at Lord Elrond with depressed eyes. "If these fools win in their bid to take away the last few rights that the High Elves of my home world has than...they will no longer be hidden away, the whole race will be wiped out."

"Can something not be done to help the Elves of your world?" Lord Elrond asked as he stared worriedly at Gandalf. "You said that they had magic, what if-"

"We cannot do much, we can do even less with magic," Gandalf said sadly cutting Lord Elrond off. "I sometimes wonder what is going through the minds of those who think this is a good idea."

Lord Elrond let out a sigh as he stared at his long time friend, it was obvious to him just how much this was effecting him. He could easily see just how disturbed Gandalf was by how he moved and the expressions on his face.

"There must be something that can be done," Lord Elrond said as a thoughtful expression came to his face. "Maybe...maybe...Gandalf, how do you travel from your home world to this world and back again?"

"I use magical transport," Gandalf replied in confusion. "There are several different types of transport depending on how and what and where you are going to. Why do you want to know?"

"The Elves of your world might not have much of a future but the Elves in this world do," Lord Elrond answered as a knowing glint appeared in his eyes. "We have our own homes, our own shops, villages, businesses, laws and rights...we have just as much right as the next human, hobbit or dwarf or whatever being you want to name..."

"Are you saying that we should bring the Elves of my home world into this world?" Gandalf asked in surprise and shock. "Do you have any ideas on what would happen afterwards? Where would they live? Where would they work?"

"They would need a place safe and quiet for a time while they get back on their feet," Lord Elrond admitted in agreement as he looked out of the window only for an idea to hit him when he spotted a tree. "What if they came to live with the Elves of this world? They could just merge in with us? It is quiet normal for different types of Elves to mix together."

Gandalf let out a low thoughtful hum as he allowed Lord Elrond's words to run through his mind. "You have several good points, and this would allow my world's Elflings to drop the nickname 'Hidden Children' but...are you sure that we could pull this off? I have an adopted Grandson, his name is Harry Potter, who is an Elf, we just found out during his magical inheritance on his seventeenth birthday. Apparently because of all the potions that Elflings are fed and his mother's skills in magic they managed to hide his Elvin heritage for seventeen long years."

"Can you reverse it?" Lord Elrond asked, a frown on his face as his mind went through all of the medical knowledge he knew of. "Elflings catch colds and illnesses more than grown Elves...Knowing you through my friend you have already sorted something out."

"Yes, I have," Gandalf replied with a chuckle. "On his seventeenth birthday he my Grandson came into his magical inheritance causing the potions and spells in his body to be magically removed...he was most upset at his sudden lost in height, apparently he was very proud that he had managed to reach a 'normal' height."

"Children, I remember several occasions with my own that I will never forget," Lord Elrond chuckled as a smile came to his lips. "I still cannot help but to laugh every time I remember how a travelling Ranger introduced my twin sons to the art of pranks and jokes. I will never forget how they pranked him as a final farewell gift."

"My Grandson has two friends who are also twins and lovers of pranks," Gandalf said with a chuckle as he thought of the Weasley Twins. "They are from a family of seven children, the youngest of them all is a female by the name of Ginny."

Lord Elrond snorted in amusement. "I can already picture how her older brothers react to any male lovers or male friends that she might bring home."

Gandalf nodded his head in agreement, his blue eyes now twinkling slightly brighter. As silence began to grown between them Gandalf gave the Elvin Lord a serious look. Feeling the change in the atmosphere Lord Elrond's smile slowly faded away from a soft expression was still on his face.

"If I brought the Elflings and their families would you be able to cope? What about food? What about somewhere to live?" Gandalf asked with a serious expression on his face. "I know you said that I could bring them to live here but..."

"You do not want to give them any false hope," Lord Elrond finished in understanding. "For where they can say, there is a large empty area with houses that they could live in. It was meant to house visiting races during the celebrations but with times growing dark they have not been used in several years. They are also far enough away from everywhere else but also close enough that if need be the Elves from the other world can feel part of our community while also not feeling too overwhelmed."

"Thank you my friend, you have taken a large weight off of my shoulders," Gandalf said with a smile as he allowed the tension in his body to disappear. "Would it be possible for you to have the building ready within a few hours? I would like to get everyone who is in danger here."

"I understand, it is not a problem. Once I inform everyone just what is going on, who we are helping and your name Gandalf...along with mentioning your Grandson everyone will properly be helping out," Lord Elrond said kindly as he motioned to his friend. "Go, go and get them all and bring them back to safety."

"Thank you, you might not of realised it but you have helped out so many people today," Gandalf said with a thankful smile on his face. "If you ever find yourself in need of anything do not worry, just ask me and I will do my best to help."

"What are friends for?" Lord Elrond asked with a pointed look as Gandalf stood up. "Through...if you want to thank me you can introduce me to your Grandson, I have several items and pieces of clothing for Elflings that my children no longer need or want."

"The Elflings have not even heard the news yet or arrived," Gandalf stated with a wiry grin causing Lord Elrond to blush slightly. "And yet here you are, already spoiling them all rotten."

"I cannot help it, you know how rare Elflings are," Lord Elrond said stubbornly as he held his head high. "Besides, it is not my fault that Elflings are adorable."

**To Be Continued...**

**This collection of one shots will be about the Elves and Harry Potter, some like above will only mention him through others will have more of him in. Each story will be different so in some he could be an adult, some an Elfling and others an old aged Elf. I know that LOTR's is not my strongest fandom to write in so to change that I thought I might practice : )**


	2. A King's Elfling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the challenges The Crossover Boot Camp, One Million Words Added, If You Dare Continued Challenge, and the Disney-A-Thon Challenge.**

**Prompts: Well-Groomed, Several Deep Breaths, and Write about Ginny Weasley (Mulan).**

**A/N 2: Anything in **_**italics **_**is meant to be in the elfish language. **

**A King's Elfling**

Aragorn stood silently in the corner of the room with a small smile on his face. His heat fluttered with happiness as he listened to the complaints from his precious little elfling at being manhandled through the maids simply replied that it was needed if he wanted to be a well-groomed gentleman. A few months ago his precious baby boy would of not even come out from the folds of his long travelling cloak let alone allow them to touch him.

'He has come so far in just a short amount of time' Aragorn thought as his smile grew at the sight of the childish pout on his black haired elflings' face. 'My little boy is so strong and brave, it is hard to think that he is the same elfling that used to scream at his own shadow...'

At the thought of his son's past a dark clouded covered Aragorn's face, oh how he wished that he could somehow travel through worlds and give those disgusting people who dare treat an elfling in such a way the punishment they deserved.

"_Father,_" a familiar voice called out to him in the tongue of the elves. "_Help me! Lady Sarah wants to give me a bath!" _

Aragorn found himself laughing at the look of pure horror on his son's face. His bright emerald green eyes looked at him with emotions that clearly stated that the elfling thought that this was the end of the world.

"What did the child say this time?" Lady Sarah, a new maid who knew very little of the elfish way.

"My son says that you plan to give him a bath," Aragorn replied, humour and good will coloured his voice.

"It seems that I will have to take the advice I was given and learn that fancy elf talk," Lady Sarah said good naturally as she continued to brush the wiggling elflings long waist length hair. "I sometimes find myself having to take several deep breaths before I walk into his bedroom in the mornings."

Aragorn let out a loud deep laugh causing everyone in the room to freeze and stare at him. His eyes twinkled with happiness and his heart was filled with unconditional love for his son. As his mind reminded him of his wife waiting for them in the palace gardens his happiness grew even more.

"Harry, _little one, _would you prefer it if we took your hair brush into the gardens where your _mother _is waiting for us so we can do your hair?" Aragorn asked with a grin on his face as he stepped out of the corner of the room he had been watching in. "I am sure that if you ask nicely your _mother _will even plat it for you so it will look like her hair."

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly, pausing in his actions which the maids used to their advantage and did the last few buttons up on his clothes. "It will be all nice and soft like _mother's _and _father's _hair is?"

"It will be if you are willing to sit still long enough for her to do it," Aragorn replied as he came to a stop in front of his precious baby boy.

"I will! I promise I will!" Harry cried out as he lifted his small arms up to Aragorn in the universal sign of 'pick me up now'. "I want _mother _to do my hair!"

"Very well," Aragorn said with mock seriousness as he scooped Harry up and positioned him on his left hip. "Where is your hairbrush?"

"Here it is, My King," Lady Sarah said in relief as she passed her king and charges father the hairbrush in question. "I hope you do not mind me saying this My King but the Prince has a large amount of energy."

"I know, and that makes me extremely happy," Aragorn answered truthfully as he placed a loving kiss on top of his son's head. "Compared to when he first arrived with Gandalf several months ago, almost ready to set sail...that is something I am extremely happy about."

**End of Prompt.**


End file.
